Electric vehicles often rely on rechargeable batteries to supply electrical power to various components, such as electric motors. Recharging the battery may present a number of technical considerations. For example, the convenience, the duration, and the safety associated with the charging process may be important factors. For example, due to the relatively limited range of some electric vehicles, providing recharging devices at numerous and convenient locations may be a consideration. In addition, reducing the time necessary for recharging the battery may be important for some uses of electric vehicles.
In some conventional-charging devices where electrical connectors having pin-type connectors are used, the connectors may be insufficiently durable for frequent use. This may result in such electrical connectors being unsuitable for uses that might include thousands of connections and disconnections, such as, for example, a fleet of electric vehicles that operate in a substantially constant manner, requiring frequent charging cycles.